


Technical Difficulties

by SomeWaywardDaughter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeWaywardDaughter/pseuds/SomeWaywardDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky just wants to watch some TV, but finds it to be a little harder than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Per the request of Tumblr user kamiki77, who asked for “Post CATWS Steve showing Bucky some kind of modern convenience he’s unfamiliar with in the modern age. The Soldier would have known weapons and tech, but something dumb and fluffy, like BubbleTea or something.”
> 
> I didn’t know what BubbleTea was, so I went for my personal favorite modern convenience, Netflix on a tablet. Oh yes. Bucky vs. tablet. Here we go.

Sometimes, Bucky could forget that he hardly knew anything about this new world he was living in. The boxing ring at the gym Steve liked looked exactly the same as the ones he’d seen when he was a teenager. The massive docks down in the harbor looked uncannily similar to the ones he’d hauled crates at while he and Steve had lived in their little Brooklyn apartment together. Steve still got into fights, though now they tended to be more verbal. Bucky could use the toaster, the refrigerator, the coffee pot, and even the oven with surprising ease. So most of the time, he was fairly comfortable with the tech around him.

 

Now was not one of those times.

 

The former assassin actually growled as he threw the offending object to the other side of the couch, where it hit the arm and fell onto the cushion with an innocent ‘flap’ sound. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at it, narrowing his eyes and huffing angrily.

 

“Stupid thing,” he muttered. “I didn’t even want to watch that dumb show anyway.” Which was a total _lie_ , but it made Bucky feel marginally better as he continued to glare sulkily at the little piece of tech. Stark had claimed it was ‘totally idiot-proof’ and that ‘if Capsicle over here can do it, so can you Terminator,’ and Bucky knew he shouldn’t have believed him. He was related to Howard, after all, and Howard had been the biggest embellisher of all time.

 

Bucky was so engrossed in his angry thoughts that he totally missed the sound of the door opening and jumped when Steve’s voice rang through the apartment.

 

“Bucky, I’m back from the store! How was your afternoon?” Bucky turned with a slightly guilty expression as Steve dropped the plastic bags on the kitchen counter and turned to face him. Steve saw the look on his face and immediately frowned in confusion.

 

“Did something happen?” the blond asked kindly. He was used to Bucky accidentally breaking things or ripping pillows to shreds in the midst of a panic attack. Bucky shook his head, scowl returning to his face.

 

“I didn’t break anything,” he mumbled, breaking eye contact with his friend. He heard Steve come into the living room.

 

“Well do you want to talk about whatever it was?” Steve asked as he carefully moved to sit next to his friend. Bucky made a warning sound in the back of his throat and lunged across the couch to snatch up the StarkPad he’d thrown there a few minutes earlier. Steve blinked in surprise, but managed to school his face into a fairly neutral expression and take a seat on the now-vacant couch cushion. The blond’s eyes flicked between Bucky’s scowl and the tablet in his hands.

 

“Bucky,” he said carefully. “Did you break the StarkPad?” Bucky’s scowl deepened.

 

“I told you, I didn’t break anything!” he snapped. Then he realized that was a bit harsh, and ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“It’s okay,” Steve said mildly. “But I’m going to take a guess that something went wrong with the StarkPad, is that right?”

 

“It didn’t go wrong exactly,” Bucky hedged, fiddling the object around in his hands. Steve reached out and gently grabbed Bucky’s wrists, holding him still.

 

“Well if you haven’t broken it yet, you’re going to if you keep that up,” Steve said with a grin. Bucky snorted a little and stopped fiddling after Steve released him.

 

“Well, you know that program you showed me on the TV? The one where the guy with the calm voice explains how they make stuff?” He glanced up and saw Steve nodding, so he took a deep breath and continued.

 

“And the other day you showed me how to watch more on this thing,” he said, waving the StarkPad around. “And I thought I remembered how to do it, but I guess not because it didn’t work.” By the end of his explanation, Bucky had clenched the StarkPad in his fists and was glaring off towards the corner of the room. At the sensation of warm hands on his wrists again, Bucky looked up at Steve. The super soldier gave a small smile and gently tugged the StarkPad from his friend’s hands.

 

“That’s alright Buck,” Steve said gently. “I couldn’t figure it out either, not when I first tried. Do you want me to show you again?”

 

Bucky nodded sheepishly and Steve scooted over so their arms were pressed together. When Bucky looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes, Steve sighed and lifted his arm so Bucky could tuck himself into his side. The blond rolled his eyes and leaned down to drop a kiss on the top of Bucky’s head.

 

“Everyone thinks you’re some big scary assassin, and meanwhile you’re really the biggest cuddlebug I’ve ever seen,” Steve teased gently. Bucky smacked him in the stomach with his metal arm as gently as he could manage. Steve laughed as Bucky pouted.

 

“You know you like it you little punk,” Bucky grumbled into Steve’s ribs.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Steve agreed simply, sliding his finger across the tablet and entering the passcode to unlock it. He slowly went through the steps to open Netflix and find episodes of “How It’s Made.” Bucky watched closely, nodding to show he understood when Steve paused to ask if Bucky was following.

 

“Thanks for showing me again,” Bucky said once Steve was done. Steve smiled and combed a hand through Bucky’s still-long hair.

 

“No problem Buck,” he replied. “You want to sit and watch some for a while?”

 

Bucky nodded against Steve’s ribs, so Steve tapped the first episode and settled back to watch machines for however long Bucky needed.


End file.
